pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Cain
Stephen Cain (born 1970) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Cain earned an B.A. in English Literature from Queen's University, Kingston, in 1993. He then attended York University, where he earned an M.A. in 1995 and a Ph.D. in 2002, writing his dissertation on the developing identities of Coach House Press and Anansi Press. Before earning his Ph.D., he had already published his first 2 poetry collections.Stephen Cain, Canadian Writers in Person. Web, Mar. 31, 2017. He has taught Canadian Literature and Prose Fiction at Wilfrid Laurier University, Waterloo; and Canadian Studies, Canadian Women’s Writing, and Canadian Fiction at Seneca College Toronto. Additionally, he has worked as literary editor for the literary magazine Queen Street Quarterly. He lives in Toronto, where he works as an associate professor in the School of Arts and Letters at York University, teaching avant-garde literatures; and as fiction editor at Insomniac Press. He co-authored an Encyclopedia of Fictional and Fantastic Languages with Tim Conley in 2006. Writing In his poetry Cain demonstrates an interest in various poetic forms including sound poetry and concrete poetry, as well as constraint-based writing and procedural poetics. Avant-garde movements, such as Language Poetry and Oulipo, appear to be influences on his writing, and his work is marked by frequent use of alliteration, pun, and disjunction. In content, his poetry often mixes pop culture with literary theory and political concerns.Stephen Cain (poet), Wikipedia, March 14, 2016. Web, Mar. 31, 2017. Publications Poetry * a no(u)n (chapbook). Toronto: Fingerprinting Inkoperated (Fi), 1997. * Circa Diem (chapbook). Ottawa: above/ground, 1997.Stephen Cain Creative C.V., Stephen Cain, Web, July 1, 2012. *''dyslexicon''. Toronto: Coach House, 1998. * DeClerambault's Syndrome (chapbook). Calgary: housepress, 2001. *''Window Wavering'' (chapbook). Calgary: housepress, 2001. *''Torontology''. Toronto: MisFit / ECW Press, 2001. *''r s'c'' (with Angela Rawlings). Calgary: housepress, 2002. *''Waiting''. Maxville, ON: above / ground, 2003. * A Parliament of Foules. Kingston, ON: In Case of Emergency Press, 2004. * American Psycho (chapbook). Windsor, ON: Stained Paper Archive, 2005. *''American Standard/ Canada Dry''. Toronto: Coach House, 2005. *''Etc. Phrases''. Toronto: BookThug, 2013. *''Zoom''. Maxville, ON, & Ottawa: above / ground, 2013. *''Montreality: B sides and rarities''. Toronto: BookThug, 2016. Novel *''Double Helix'' (with Jay Millar). Toronto: Mercury Press, 2006.Cain, Stephen, Millar, Jay: Double Helix, Apollinaire's Bookshop, Web, July 1, 2012. Short fiction *''Double Helix: Initial sequence'' (with Jay Millar). Calgary: housepress, 2002. * Hijinks: A Sequence From Double Helix (with Jay Millar). Maxville, ON: above/ground press, 2003. Non-fiction *''Encyclopedia of Fictional and Fantastic Languages'' (with Tim Conley). Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 2006. Juvenile * I Can Say Interpellation (illustrated by Clelia Scala). Toronto: BookThug, 2011.Poets in Profile: Stephen Cain, Open Book Ontario, May 23, 2011, Web, July 1,2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Cain, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 31, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Stephen Cain at ditch (4 poems) * Stephen Cain: Five Poems in Jacket ;About * Stephen Cain at Canadian Writers in Person *Stephen Cain Official website * Stephen Cain weblog *Poets in Profile: Stephen Cain interview at Open Book Ontario, 2011 Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian academics